fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo Squad + Xia
In a despite of their off and on relationship between the Zemo Squad and the Xia, the Zemo Squad faces their consequences in seeing their humiliation of being losing to the god-powered gods, demigods, and titans, realizes they are meeting their death yet to come, and is getting unexpectedly assisted by the XIA! Oboe faces Hecate by himself before the Xia arrives. Ztyxx says, "Bo! You wait!" Oboe says, "No time for talking. I have to do what I do right now. There is no need for you to stop me at this time!" Aconite tells Oboe, "No, dude, you don't know what she is capable of what she is!" Oboe tells Aconite, "Maybe you are right. We'll find out if I can try and stop Hecate before Hecate wipe all the Zemo!" Hecate warns Oboe...there is no guarantee for a young life. If you dare, you'll get my death sentence anyways." Oboe says, "Hecate... there is no guarantee for a friendship between us and you don't know what I can do with my powers." Hecate says, "Bo Jack Lennox... you have cheap fighting abilities and you are out of my league. your singing powers do no good to me." Oboe says, "You can read what I have, but you do not know what mutant power can do to you." Hecate says, "I have faced mutants before you!" Oboe says, "I'll make a history for us... if that means a war between you and the Zemo. I m with the Zemo!" Hecate says, "So be it and you ask for it" Oboe unleashes his singing powers by giving all what he has that he never does that before. His singing powers makes Hecate sleep, but Hecate can resist most of it. And... Hecate is finally getting asleep and crashing down. Gondeon says, "Who is that young boy just defeating a Titaness Hecate?!?" Spider-Lady says, "He has a name. His name is Oboe. He's Bo Jack Lennox." Hecateis, Belladonna, Aconite, Dittany, and Mandrake are going to face Oboe when Aconite warns Oboe that the other Aconite hurts Aconite so badly. Oboe says, "Suzie! Zorileyn! Haley! Kaley! Pete! Go attack them immediately. NOW!" Hecateis is doomed by Pete, the one who called himself M'Kaar. Belladonna is destroyed by Kaley, the one who called herself Witzer. Dittany is exploded into pieces by Haley, the one who called herself I'leana! Aconite is destroyed by Suzie, the one who called herself Lilita. Mandrake is doomed by Zorielyn,the one who called herself M'Karima. Aconite says, "How is that possible?!?" Oboe says, "You start believing that is a possible, Aconite!" Eileithyia comes to face with Oboe and tells Oboe there is no need to harm my kind and you are gone for good. Metamorph says, "That Oboe is one of my metamorphosis that you can destroy him all you want! I know a lot about you. We need to watch out for the Ferryman." Eileithyia says, "That metamorphosis of yours is gone anyways. I can make your metamorphosises gone one by one. you will not have any more of metamorphosises!" The Fates grabs Oboe first. They are coming with the Ferryman. Then Nyx says, "You are making a grave mistake in helping the Zemo to fight us. Your future will change everything for yourself. Clotho says, "Oh, dear, that is horrible future coming for you, Bo. I dare not to do that to Bo. He can have his own death moment later." Oboe says, "Clotho.. " Ker appears again to tell Nyx to leave now and tells Nyx that the Fates are right about Bo's horrible future. Ker warns them that she can not afford to see the worst fate for us with Bo. Charon the Ferryman tells the Fates to remove Bo immediately and asks Bo who your parents are and I don't need your fare for me to bring you there." Nyx says, "Why is everyone scaring of Bo....?" Ker tells Nyx, "Trust me. I'll show you up there." Ztyxx hits Nyx's head really hard and tells Ker your fate will come soon. Ker tells Ztyxx, "My fate will be a bad coming for us, but your fate is worse than ours." Nyx says, "You, you girl, get what you find out what I give you right now." Ker says, "No, NYX!!!" Nyx says, "That girl pisses me off! I give her all that!" Ztyxx screams in agony! Ker says, "That young girl is not what she appears. She's a real danger." Nyx says, "What's the difference between the Zemo and those youngsters?" Ker says, "those youngsters....now it's too late. you threatened her with your power that made her into something unimaginably monster! Now our fate is rewritten....from bad to worse." Chaos says, "NYX! I sense a chaos! We need to leave! We MUST!" Nyx says, "What else will it go worse?!" Ztyxx turns into a monster.... and rips Nyx out in half! Ker gasps and tells Chaos, "That monster is coming after us. She's faster! We need Hermes' equipments before she kills us!"